1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing plugs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for removing plugs from a hole saw and an apparatus for removing plugs from holes created using a device such as a hole saw. Still more particularly, the present invention is an apparatus configured for insertion into the plug and removal of the plug from its location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hole saw is used to create holes in structures. Most commonly, the structures are made of wood and the hole saw is used to form a portal of selectable dimensions. The hole saw is formed as a body having a first end and a second end. The first end includes a shank arranged to fit into a rotation device, such as a drill. Closure of a chuck of the rotation-causing device around the shank causes releasable engagement of the hole saw with the rotation-causing device. The shank may also include a bit extending substantially centered in the hole saw and passing to the second end of the hole saw, functioning to enable the creation of a pilot hole for proper alignment of the position of the hole to be created. The second end of the hole saw includes a cylinder terminating with a series of saw teeth.
In operation, activation of the rotation-causing device having the hole saw attached to it results in rotational movement of the hole saw. When placed in contact with a structure, such as a piece of wood, the pilot bit and the saw teeth dig into the structure. The application of pressure to the rotation-causing device allows the pilot bit and saw teeth to penetrate into the structure. The extent to which the saw teeth can penetrate into the structure is dependent upon the depth of the cylinder of the hole saw.
Whether the hole saw is pushed into the structure to the maximum distance or less than that, the process of creating the hole produces an annulus, the outer diameter of which is the desired diameter of the hole to be formed in the structure and the inner diameter of which is a plug of the structure to be removed to create the hole. The plug that is created must be removed, either from the structure or from within the cylinder of the hole saw. In some instances, the plug that remains in the hole may be pushed or pulled from the structure to remove it and leave the desired hole as the remainder. In other instances, the plug becomes stuck on the pilot bit within the cylinder of the hole saw and so is withdrawn from the formed hole when the hole saw is withdrawn from the structure.
The hole saw also includes in the second end two opposing slots extending beyond the depth of the saw teeth and intended to allow sawdust to exit the saw during the cutting process. For those plugs that are retained in the body of the hole saw, the opposing slots may facilitate their removal. The slots may also be used to insert a screwdriver, nail or the like to wedge into the plug and force it out. The slots are not helpful in removing a plug left in the structure after withdrawal of the hole saw.
In reality, it has been found that plugs are difficult to remove from the interior of the hole saw. The slots do not allow sufficient sawdust to escape and the plug remains tightly bound within the interior of the hole saw. Users try to remove the plug from the hole saw by physically tapping the hole saw against an object or by trying to insert a thin object, such as a screwdriver tip, through one of the cleaning slots, as indicated, so as to push the plug out of the hole saw. Both types of efforts may end up working, but they can result in damage to the hole saw. Often, the process can be very time consuming. Moreover, neither process is helpful in removing a plug that remains stuck in the hole. In those instances when the plug is wedged in the hole, it often occurs when the plug is of substantial length and simply pulling it out, or even pushing or hammering at it from one end is unsuccessful or not possible if the other side of the structure is not readily accessible.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus to facilitate the removal of a plug from a hole saw. Such an apparatus must be easy to use and quickly cause the removal of the plug. What is also needed is an apparatus to facilitate the removal of a plug created by a hole saw from a hole. Such an apparatus must be easy to use and quickly cause the removal of the plug. Further, what is needed is a kit that includes both such types of apparatuses to enable a user to be prepared for the removal of a hole saw plug, whether it is located within the interior of the hole saw or it is located within the hole created in the structure. Both apparatuses should reduce the time required to remove a wedged plug without causing damage to the hole saw.